fanwork_sigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Decks
This page lists original Deck concepts which still weren't designated to a specific character. Floral Deck (Designated) A Plant deck that grows stronger drawing cards. Keiko's Floral cards are one-for-one cards that allow her to replenish her hand after playing them, meaning the number of cards in her hand doesn't decrease, and only increases each turn with the addition of her normal draw. Besides keeping her resources, this feat makes cards like "Floral Royal" and "Flower Field" grow stronger and stronger each turn. Fusion Substitute Deck (Designated) Inspired on the concept of "King of the Swamp", this Deck consists solely of Fusion Substitute monsters who can replace any specific Fusion Materials. With this, the user is capable of Summoning Fusion Monsters of all kinds, but in exchange, they cannot use any monster aside from Fusions. Sparks Deck (Designated) Inspired by the classic "Sparks" card, this deck focuses on inflicting multiple instances of weak burn damage. These effects become powerful when combo'd with "Inferno Familiar", who can keep constantly destroying cards, and "Fire Cage", that protects the player's LP while the player keeps depleting the opponent's. WATER Numbers Deck (Designated) A Deck featuring a number of Level 5 WATER Warrior monsters, it can use tuners to make Level 8 WATER Synchros or use the Level 5 monsters for Rank 5 WATER Xyz who can be Ranked-Up. Deliver Fever Deck (Designated) Lore: a Deck created by Yamamoto after seeing several "trash cards" being thrown away. He loves this game and doesn't want any of the cards they produce to be unwanted like that, so inspired by this thoughts, he created this deck to make even those trash cards useful. Playing style: This Deck consists of giving negative Spells/Traps to the opponent and forcing them to use them. It also features effects that rightaway swap control of Spell/Trap Cards, making it so that the player gains control of the opponent's strong cards, while the opponent gets stuck with terrible ones. Geometry Deck Inspired by "Triangle Warrior", this Deck consists of monsters who can easily swarm the field for Synchro Summons in exchange of giving Tokens to the opponent. However, the deck uses cards that take advantage of the opponent controlling Token monsters and turns that into something bad for them. Iconic Antagonist Decks Labyrinth Deck A Deck based on the original concept of the iconic "Gate Guardian" used by the Mei-Kyuu (or Para-Dox) brothers in the original manga. It consists of using Level 6 monsters who nullify damage to the player, and when they gather all pieces, they can combine into the powerful "Gate Guardian the Elder". The Deck also includes labyrinth-themed cards to support these monsters, mirroring the brother's Labyrinth Duel concept. Pyramid of Light Deck A Deck based on Anubis from the Pyramid of Light movie. It consists of using "Pyramid" Continuous Traps which allow the player to easily bring out Level 10 powercreeps from their hand, but they are dependant on the "Pyamid" cards and are destroyed unless they are in play. Venom World Deck A Deck based on Professor Cobra/Viper from GX. It consists of placing Venom Counters to cripple the opponent's monsters, while the player's monsters just grow stronger. Rebel Meklord Deck A Deck based on the Three Pure Nobles of Iliaster from 5D's, with a new set of three Meklord bosses, including smaller servants which help triggering their effects. Numeron Code Deck A Deck based on Don Thousand from ZEXAL. It is filled with effects that rewrite the opponent's choices and effects. Magioshka A deck based on the Russian Matryoshka, composed of monsters who pile up on top of each other, creating multi-layered monsters. When a "Magioshka" monster would be defeated, only the first layer is destroyed, while the monsters that were piled up beneath it remain on the field. These monsters' engine makes it possible to Summon Xyz Monsters which requires over five Xyz Materials, since each "Magioshka" monster serves as a number of Xyz materials equal to the number of cards piled up within itself. Doriado A Deck inspired on "Elemental Mistress Doriado", consisting on multi-Attribute monsters. It includes a number of cards that take advantage of controlling multiple Attributes. Astral A Deck composed of uncorporeal monsters that fight in the astral realm rather than in the physical world. They possess effects that allow them to "battle" with monsters on the hand, Deck or Graveyard, and inflict Astral Damage, which cannot be reduced or prevented by cards like "One Day of Peace". Legendary Spirit (Designated) A deck with Spirit Summoner monsters who can summon forth the spirits of iconic monsters. The Spirit monsters serve as hand traps that temporarily lend their power to the Spirit Summoner monsters - such as the high ATK of "Barbaros", the anti-Trap effect of "Jinzo", etc. Link-Up (might need a rename due to Link Monsters existing now) A Ritual Deck that forces the opponent to swarm their field while linking with their monsters - turning them into "Link-Up" monsters. When Ritual Summoning, the player can use "linked" monsters from both fields as tributes. The Deck also includes effects that make the player's monsters stronger based on the number of "linked" monsters on the field. Battery-Empowered Warbots Powerful monsters with lots of ATK and strong effects, but their batteries quickly wear off, so unless they "recharge", they quickly become weaker and weaker. Finto and Zemto "Finto" and "Zemto" are low-Level Insect vanilla monsters who attract a species of unique parasite monsters because of their special properties. These parasites support "Finto" and "Zemto" from the hand/Graveyard with all kinds of effects. Recycling Craftsmen Skilled human crafstmen who collect all kinds of "junk" machines which were thrown away but they see potential in, and give them new life. Conists of high-Level defective Machine monsters with negative effects, which gain "Reborn effects" when Special Summoned by the effects of the "Recycling Craftsmen", turning into powerful allies. Archinfernity A revamp of the classic "Infernity" Deck, this Deck consists in literally using no cards from the hand. It discards the player's whole hand and seals their draw - the player uses their "hand" directly from the Graveyard. Doublewing Lore: A clan of winged monsters formed by members of other "clans" of winged monsters. They seek to achieve higher heights by fusing and obtaining the power of the most powerful winged monsters. The Fusions monsters possess two pairs of wings, each pair being the wings of one of the monsters he uses the power of. Playing style: A Winged Beast Deck focused on Fusion tactics, it possesses cards that return themselves to the hand instead of being sent to the Graveyard, so they can maintain advantage to Fusion Summon. Kyuseiju Lore: A play on "九生" (may be read as "Kyuusei", the nine lives of a cat) and "聖獣" ("Seijuu", sacred beast). A Deck featuring holy beasts with multiple lives. Playing style: A Rank 9 Beast Deck consisting of legit Level 9 monsters with Special Summoning effects. Remok-On Engine Lore: A play on "Rimokon", the Japanese word for "remote control". A group of robot monsters controlled by transmission towers who can switch between transmiters - each transmiter giving them a different configuration. Playing style: A Deck consisting of Machine Normal Monsters who are granted different sets of effects based on the "Remok-On Engine" Spells that are played. These Spells can be exchanged for another one during either player's turn, making the player able to quickly switch the monsters' effects based on the current situation. Mushi League A Justice League-esque group of powerful Insect Super Heroes. Just like the Justice League, each hero is strong enough to lead a mission by itself and has a different origin. The Deck contains a number of independent boss monsters who can easily be Summoned by their specific origin cards or by supporting heroes. It's a Boss Rush deck that Summons high-Level monsters one after another. Rei's Mystic Deck Expanding on Rei's Mystic Deck, this deck is composed of monsters who are hard to Summon, and to top it, you can only Summon one of its boss monsters each turn. The reward for being able to Summon and maintain these monsters is that, if you manage to gather two of them, you get a set of powerful effects, while gathering all three may result in an automatic win condition. Halil's Lamp Deck A toolbox Deck expanding on Halil's Deck, where you can fuse "La Jinn" with Lamps of different Attributes. Each Fusion results in a "Jinn" with a different set of effects, making the user able to choose which route to take according to what he's currently facing. Summoned Skull (Waiting for the series to be completed to further develop it) Matador Deck A Deck with "Matador" monsters that dodge opponent's attacks and targeting effects. It also includes effects like "Matador Arena" which turn wide-range effects into targeting ones, so that they aren't vulnerable to mass destruction. D.D. Skull Deck (Version 2) A Pendulum Burn Deck that uses cards like Skull Invitation and Fatal Abacus, taking advantage of the fact that the player's cards go to the Extra Deck instead. Techroids A 3rd "roid" sub-archetype featuring Xyz Monsters (continuing on the track of the "Vehicroid" Fusions and "Speedroid" Synchros). They focus on Summoning low Rank monsters with useful effects but weak stats, and powering them up by banishing their Xyz Materials from the Graveyard. Neo Hiro Deck An improved version of Hiro's Deck from YGO another. A Devastation Deck with effects that destroy cards and that damage both players, allowing for massive amounts of damage - making it a dangerous Deck that can end duels very quickly. Garzett Deck A power Deck utilizing the "Maju Garzett" series which gains ATK based on the ATK of the monsters Tributed to Summon them. Dr. Ape Super intelligent apes whose research managed to alter the characteristics of a monster's genes. Their effects alter the Types of the monsters on the field, allowing the player to use powerful anti-Type cards against them. Additionally, all Main Deck monsters are Tuner monsters, once they can tune with monsters the opponent controls that share a Type with them. Compact Fields Deck Inspired by the gameplay of Plants vs Zombies Heroes. This deck consists of transforming each column of the field in a different "compact field", and placing specialized monsters to fight in each field. It's a highly disruptive deck that consists on heavily hindering the opponent's monsters. Overlife Deck Psychic monsters who become ghosts after dying - more precisely, after they are defeated, they leave behind Zombie-Type ghost tokens with the same stats as them. The Deck revolves around keeping field presence, with the opponent having to defeat each monster twice (cards such as "Ghosts Are Tough!" and "Token Stampede" making the ghosts even harder to get rid of), while making powerful Synchros as well, once the Zombie tokens are tuner monsters. Update: The name "Kasei" (過生, lit. "Beyond Life") Doctrine might sound less Engrish. Amon's Sealed Beast Deck An enhanced version of Amon's Deck from the GX manga. It features regular Effect Monsters "Sealed Beasts" with regular effects. When different "Mantra" cards are in play, they become "Unsealed Beasts" with much more powerful effects. Winged Kuriboh Deck A Deck spearheaded by "Winged Kuriboh" featuring evolutions of all LVs. Its focus is to quickly ladder up Levels to reach the most powerful forms of "Winged Kuriboh". Misawa's Magnet Warrior Deck An expansion of Misawa's Magnet Warrior from the GX anime. It consists of using effects to manipulate the targets of attacks and effects. Deck ideas that may be developed * A nod-to-Misawa deck featuring the iconic Fire Dragon which was never shown in the series. The deck uses Spells/Traps to manipulate cards and make the player able to use both Fire and Water Dragon with synergy. * Possible name: Lizard Wizard Deck. A Reptile deck that uses Xyz Monsters. It consists of humanoid reptiles which are either mages or scientists and have enhanced their molting abilities. When the Xyz Monsters would be defeated, they instead "molt" - they bring out a different Xyz keeping the last Xyz and its materials as the new monster's materials. They become more powerful as they stack up Xyz Materials (their effects don't require detaching, but instead work based on the number of materials they have). * A Pendulum Synchro Deck where the Pendulum Tuners return the Synchro Monsters that used them as materials to the Extra Deck at the end of the opponent's turn as a drawback for being Pendulum Tuners. However, the Synchros have effects that are triggered upon their Summon, so they are Summoned back again and again, triggering their effects each time (may also feature effects that trigger when his Synchros leave the field). ** UPDATE: Might involve Spirit Synchros. * A Deck of EARTH Aqua monsters composed of a mythical substance, who can transform and alternate between a solid and a liquid form. They gain their first set of effects (solid form) during your turn to attack, and the second set of effects (liquid form) during the opponent's turn to become invulnerable. The boss monsters could be Fusions with even more advanced transformations, so they can alternate between three or more effects. * A Deck that mixes Xyz and Ritual. Either the Xyz serve as a tribute equivalent to a Level twice its Rank, or you can use the Xyz Monsters' Xyz Materials as tributes for the Rituals. EDIT: Or you could use the Xyz Monsters & their Xyz Materials as Tributes. * An enhanced version of TK's Spike deck from "YGO another", featuring monsters like porcupines and the such with self-defense mechanisms which injure the opponent the more they try to attack. * An all-top-decking Deck which uses up the player's entire hand quickly, except all monsters are amazing Top Decks like "Goddess of Sweet Revenge" to completely turn the game around. The deck may be either composed solely of Top Deckings or be able to place those Top Deckings in the right place. Might be a nice deck for an entertainment-style duelist. * A deck featuring completely generic Fusion monsters that can be used in any deck (with Fusion being the only non-splashable Extra Deck Summon unlike Synchro and Xyz). * A FIRE Psychic Deck featuring pyrokinetic monsters. * A Deck with Level 1/2 effect monsters that uses effects that can treat them as Normal Monsters to abuse powerful cards like The Law of the Normal, Triangle Power, Tri-Wight, The League of Uniform Nomencalture, Human-Wave Tactics, etc. * A full "C" Deck. * An enhanced version of The Shining's Deck from YGO another. A Deck that "knows all", with effects that let the user see both players' decks, hands and face-down cards, so he knows every card that will be played during the entire duel. * An archetype of Spells and Traps only. The Spells may turn the opponent's monsters into Continuous Spells with negative effects for them, and the Traps may act as pseudo-monsters, having layers in the form of counters that block the opponent's attacks (each attack destroys one layer, until the Trap is finally destroyed). Boss decks * A super broken Deck for a big boss that manipulates time. It contains lots of effects that manipulates Phases (for example, it could start on turn 1 doing nothing, then his effects force the opponent to end turn 2 doing nothing as well, and on turn 3 he can attack his opponent completely unguarded). * A Transformation Deck which turns monsters into other random monsters. The user could swarm a bunch of weak monsters, which turn into random powerful monsters from his Deck or Extra Deck with his effects. Likewise, he could also transform the opponent's boss monsters into weaker monsters. * An undead deck with no particular skills while the monsters are on the field, but any monster the opponent defeats has its effect triggered and brings out another monster, in a gimmick similar to the Fire/Ice Hand combo (except the entire deck works like that). ** UPDATE: A deck of vengeful ghosts, where each monster, when defeated, makes the card that defeated it suffer the same fate, while bringing another monster. It could be a sub-boss deck and feature Synchros. Bonus: Also, each monster, while in the GY, could boost the others' ATK by 100, so the more monsters are defeated, the more they boost the others' ATKs. * A Deck of "death" that makes it so that the opponent's cards that are sent to the GY once really are "dead" - in other words, they cannot use their effects, be returned or played again for the rest of the duel. * A mystic/superior Pendulum Deck that uses the same Scale in both Pendulum Zones (one activated Scale could automatically place another copy of itself on the other side). The monsters don't have Levels, and are Pendulum Summoned from the rift between the equal Scales. Since they don't have Levels, the Deck could use effects that punish monsters for their Levels/Ranks. YGO another Decks Below is a list of finalized Decks used for Yu-Gi-Oh! another. * Finalized YGO another Decklists Below is a list of Deck concepts that were created for Yu-Gi-Oh! another but didn't get a chance to appear in the story. * Grim Reapers * The World as One * Mythology Billy Deck * Toraji#Deck v2 and Ryuzo: Dual Decks with Dual-Type monsters used by siblings * Fantasy Deck Specific ideas for "Five" * A deck developed by Yutoku's friend inspired on him, which will trigger Yutoku once he sees it (and thus trigger some development). The deck consists of "Dreamer" Main Deck monsters (regular people) who are used as materials to Summon Link-1 "Star" Link Monsters (rock star and-the-such versions of the "Dreamer" monsters). It's a Link-1 centered deck which becomes stronger gathering more low-Link monsters rather than fewer high-Link ones. * A Hound Deck possibly used by an investigator on Phase 2 (because of the possible theme for the plot). It consists of cards that track down the opponent's cards and never let go of their targets, creating a strategy that counters the opponent's key cards. monsters: "During either player's turn, reveal this card and declare the name of 1 card. If your opponent plays that card or adds it to their hand, Special Summon this card and destroy your opponent's card." / "When Summoned, reveal your opponent's face-down cards and destroy all Flip Monsters and Trap Cards" / A powercreep guard dog that guards the others / etc. * A Deck based on my d'Arc burn deck, with effects that heavily burn both players, but the owner's monsters convert their damage to LP, so the opponent's LP is depleted while the owner's just increases. This deck can be used by the Fire admin. * A countdown deck that Summons a boss monster that represents a number each turn, from higher to lower, making a countdown. When it reaches the final one, it declares an automatic win condition. This could possibly the the final admin's deck. * An easter egg Deck for a special chapter which features easter eggs from the other YGO series. It could either be generic easter, which each card being an easter egg to one series, or the monsters could be references to the other series' OPs/EDs, with an OP monster bringing its ED afterwards or something (for example, "Generation Overlap" and "Generation Eyes" for DM's 5th OP/ED). * The Kank Deck: A Deck composed of two "rows" of soldiers: a front row composed of beatsticks that fight on the field (similar to "Hammer Bounzer") and a backrow composed of hand traps that cover for the front row monsters (similar to "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness"). Could be composed of Beast-Warriors and include cards that make way for the soliders by always keeping at least one solider on the front row and one on the back row, replacing the defeated ones (as if they got each other's backs all the time). Decks that need rework/might be removed D.D. Skull Deck A Deck inspired on "Skull Invitation" that banishes the player's own cards instead of sending them to the Graveyard, while doing the opposite to the opponent. Sins Monsters with really broken effects that come with a heavy drawback afterwards. White